Latin Spells and Harry Potter Fun
by libaka
Summary: a conversation between Ginny and Hermione about respective bfs and fav subjects in school. Their look on the Harry Potter series. AU.GWDM, HGHP, RWLB


Hello! My name is Libaka. I will be writing Harry Potter fics over the summer, but, alas, I am a lazy student, so right now I'm uploading some weird convos that I had with TamX2. We wrote this after a Latin midterm, so we were connecting some words/spells from HP to Latin. It's weird… but sometimes funny! We tend to ramble, so enjoy! (I am uploading other convos with TamX2)

However, I read the guidelines and realized that this conversation didn't fit. So, I changed it to be between Ginny and Hermione in their everyday life…in an AU of course! This is an oneshot, unless someone specifically tells me to continue…

Disclaimer: Wahhhh! I own nada! I just own this stupid computer… wait a sec…this isn't MY computer…shoot! (But the plot is mine!)

GinnyLibaka

HermioneTamX2

Latin Spells, Harry Potter Fun

As Ginny sat at her computer, after a long, hard day at school, she pondered over her friend Hermione. Hermione had been acting very weird for the entire day. You see, even though Hermione was one year older, she and Ginny got along well. Hermione was bookish, not striking in any way other than her amazing memory and compassionate nature. Ginny was as fiery as her red hair, loved fashion, adored being center of attention, etc., but somehow they fit together perfectly. It helped that Ginny was smart and an information-chaser. She loved to know everything about everything.

Ginny stared at the computer screen, but suddenly the doorbell rang. She yelled, "I'll get it!" ran down the steps, and when she flung open the door like a mad woman, discovered that Hermione was panting on the steps, obviously having run the entire way to Ginny's house.

"Ginny! You have to help, it's extremely important!"

"What? What's wrong? What happened!"

"I've got a date tonight, and I have absolutely no idea what to wear."

"…Hermione, are you telling me you ran all the way to my house just to beg for my help? Ever heard of a phone? Or…wait a minute; was that YOU that called a few minutes ago? Oops…" Ginny scratched the back of her head in embarrassment while Hermione caught her breath. Ginny dragged Hermione into the house, pulled her up the stairs, into her room, and shut the door behind her. (A/N I really didn't feel the need to describe exactly what happened from the door to her room…)

"So…are you going to tell me who the lucky guy is?"

Hermione looked up from the chair she was seating in, blushed, and simply said, "No."

"Ouch, that's so mean! After all that I've down for you…"Ginny fake sobbed into her hands as she walked around her room, picking up makeup for Hermione's make-over.

"But I don't want to look completely different. Just like I tried a little harder for the date. Not like…um…like I'm expecting something huge or anything." Hermione blushed a bit, but stood her ground a Ginny glared at her.

"Darling, you are telling this to the queen of dating? Jeez, you really are nervous. Hm… what to dress you in…" Ginny literally danced around the room in excitement. "You have to tell me everything when you get home. I'll be sitting by the phone all night…scratch that, I have a date tonight, but when I get home tonight I'll sit by the phone."

"A date? With who?" Hermione asked, unsurprised by the fact that her best friend had a date. I mean, it's Ginny, right? Red hair, great personality, charismatic, what do you expect?

"Not telling." Ginny made the signed that her lips were locked, and "threw" away the key to them.

"Ahhhhh…that's rough. Not someone I'd approve of then?" Hermione's eyes followed Ginny around the room as Hermione sat in the computer chair, as if she were in her own house.

"Hahaha, no. I don't think so. But I like him, and at the moment we've become friends. Anyways, to get on a safer subject, that new book that came out recently, um…Harry Potter? It's really good, have you read it yet?"

"Of course I've read it Ginny, the series already has six books out. I think it's really weird how all the names are the same as people from our school. Do you think JK Rowling is hinting at something?"

"Nah, maybe she's just someone from around town. No big deal. But I was reading right before my Latin midterm, and I noticed something that I thought was really cool." Ginny carefully braided back Hermione's hair, making sure that it wasn't too tight or too loose. (AN: I hate it when someone does your hair, but makes the braid way too tight, I always feel like my scalp has stretched or something. When it's too loose, I feel like I might as well pull it back myself. –sigh- Anyways, back to the story…) After patting Hermione's hair a few times, Ginny started looking through her make up, checking each against the blue sweater Hermione would wear and the tan knee-length skirt.

"What? For Latin class?" Hermione seemed to perk up at the mention of her favorite subject in school. (A/N And yes, Latin is my favorite subject in school, enough so that I got 100 on my final exam and 100 as my final grade for the year. I love it! And my teacher, she is SO cool)

"At Slughorn's party (in book 6), the vampire's name was Sanguini. Well, in the last reading (for the Latin midterm), Sanguis turned up and it meant blood! So JK Rowling is using Latin in the names she picks as well as the spells!" Ginny smiled at the thought of all the translated she did in Latin that day… Latin is so relaxing…

"We need to ask Mrs. Magista (AN: Latin users, it is from Magistra…) what sectum sempra means, you know, the spell that slashed Malfoy open?" Hermione looked in the mirror after Ginny finished putting on her make up. It looked more natural then she had expected, but it did help focus in on her good features (i.e.: her honey brown eyes, the redness in her lips, etc.).

"Yeah, I didn't think that taking Latin would give me so much insight on Harry Potter. Amazing, ne? Also, when I read the books, the amount of homework they get seriously reminds me of us…" Ginny looked over her shoulder at her backpack, which at that moment was on her bed, nearly bursting at the seam with all the things she had to take home from school before vacation.

AN: Conversation goes on for a bit about homework and school…you guys don't need to read that…

"Once again, I still think it's interesting how much Latin she uses. I'd like to talk to her about it sometime. Like how did she choose Avada Kedavra? (AN: yes, I remembered what the spell was. If you're confused, read TamX2's entry…) all the other spells are in Latin or close to it, why pick something like abra kedabra, a child's spell? I don't get that one…" Ginny helped Hermione slip the sweater over her head without messing up her hair. "Oh wow! Blue really suits you! Now I'm totally going to buy you blue stuff for your birthday…"

As Hermione preened in front of the mirror, making faces at the mirror about all the blue she knew was in store for her, she commented, "I dunno, maybe because she wanted something that you couldn't translate into English, so that the mystery of what it really means is hidden. I mean, like crucio- I harm? And imperio- I order? Avada Kedavra is much more frightening. But I think she couldn't resist a little humor- Voldemort? It means "very dead!" How scary is that! Not at all, just funny." Hermione smiled at Ginny over her shoulder as she helped pick up Ginny's floor. "But that's enough about school. What are you doing over the summer?"

Without thinking, Ginny replied, "I'll probably be going over to Draco's a lot. But I might-"

"What? Since when are you dating Malfoy? Ginny, if your family finds out they'll murder you!"

"Hm? Dating? I didn't say that. He's just got a lot of experience." Ginny looked baffled when Hermione's mouth hung open in shock.

"Experience?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah, he's got so many video games, it's amazing. I've wanted to learn for such a long time, but my brothers won't let me play with them."

Hermione let out the air she'd held in for that answer. "Oh…I thought you meant, you know, _that_ experienced."

Ginny grinned evilly and said, "Just because he wants to take it slow doesn't mean I want to. Now, what are you doing on this date with Harry?"

Hermione flushed deeply and yelped, "H-how d-did you know it was H-h-harry? I never said that!"

Ginny smiled sweetly, "I didn't know until just now."

Hermione flushed even deeper. She resembled a tomato by the time Ginny stopped grinning at her and turned to look through her closet for something to wear to Draco's. Hermione timidly asked, "But how are your parents not going to find out? Ron will tell them the second he finds it out, he won't be able to handle it."

Ginny smirked and replied, "By the time he gets out of Lavender's car and returns home from his snog-filled night, I'll be tucked in my little bed, fast asleep."

"Ginny! You're not supposed to know about Ron snogging! You're his innocent little sister!"

"Well, you try to sleep when he's wanking off in the room next door. Or when he's got Lavender in his room. Sheesh, that thought gives me nightmares and I have to try to sleep in the next room!"

"…Oh god, I really didn't need to know that. I'll never be able to look him in the face again, you know."

Ginny giggled, "That's all right, just look at Harry's instead! I mean, you guys are dating you know!"

Hermione sighed heavily, as if she carried a burden on her shoulders. "You, Ginerva Weasley, are a piece of work. I applaud your complete and utter weirdness."

"Oh, my dear Hermione Jane Granger, you have _absolutely_ no idea what you got yourself into when you became my friend." With that last comment, Ginny whisked Hermione down the steps to the door, pushed her out, and whispered, "You might want to get over to your house now, that IS where Harry is picking you up." After swiftly shutting the door, Ginny began to skip up the stairs, laughing manically to herself as she planned exactly how she was going to seduce Draco Malfoy that night.

FIN

I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review; tell me what you think, but NO FLAMES! I don't want to read the review and then cry, okies? I think that before I had to retype it (my stupid computer erased this awesome conversation and replaced it with just the basic notes I had-grrrr-) the story was a lot funnier and better. I may retype it sometime.

Once again, I will be writing HP stories for fanfiction, I just don't have time during school. I'll be writing them first, then uploading them. Check for them around August!

Quote time!

Funny: "A child of five would understand this. Somebody send for a child of five!"

–Marx Brothers. I love them!

Serious: The human heart has many treasures, in secret kept, in silence sealed.

-I have no idea. I think I got it from the newspaper…


End file.
